Forbidden Union
by Shinigami-Of-Hell
Summary: [YxK] [HxM] [AxHxS] It's hard to live when people are hunting you. Even harder when you come to love those enemies. Yaoi. A vampire hunter fic! Reviews always welcome. NO FLAMES.
1. Prologue

**Summary – Vampires and Hunters. It's hard to stay alive when an enemy is hunting you. Even harder when you love them.****  
-YukixKyo- -HaruxMomiji- -AyaxTorixGure-**

**I give this story ten to twelve chapters. I don't think it needs to be any longer than that if I can work out the storyline perfectly. I really do hope that people receive this one well – I really like this idea, even if it is a bit cliché. I'm working in originality through the thing – hopefully – and I'm keeping to the story! Yay! But I must say I'm mad at myself. This makes three long fics that I'm working on plus a one shot dedicated to Poisson D'Avril. No reason why, just because I want to. I love her (or him…) for reviewing. Anyways, here's the prologue everyone. ****(One last note – I'm accepting requests. If you want me to write you a story – preferably a one-shot – then drop me a line and we'll chat, yah?) **

**Disclaimer – Fruits Basket and characters are © to Takaya-sensei. Only this story is © to Calismo-chan. No stealing, no suing! **

**Warning! This story will contain yaoi mxm pairings in later chapters. If you don't appreciate it, I suggest you click that 'back' button right now. Flames will be used to heat the water for my cocoa! **

**

* * *

Prologue**

Midnight at the clubs. The lights were dimmed, the music was loud, and the best prey came to call at night. Midnight at the clubs was akin to an all-you-can-eat buffet with the choicest meats from the best restaurants. Nothing better, for one such as Haru Sohma. His natural black and white hair shone in the flashing lights as he entered the club, all eyes immediately locking onto him. It was a new club for him – he'd wanted something knew that night – and while it lacked the grandeur of other clubs in the area the wild feeling that was uncurling in his stomach left him feeling so high he wondered how he was going to make it to his table.

A soft hand clasped around his own took the worry from him.

His senses were in overdrive as the soft hand led him to the back of the club where he could watch and not be seen, eventually sitting him down in a dark corner. Chocolate brown eyes held his gaze for a moment before his own dark eyes wandered up and down the mystery person's body. Lithe, small, and innocent. Blond hair and the weirdest (but cutest) outfit he'd ever seen also jumped out at him. It was a young boy. Haru smirked. Whoever he was, he was too innocent for clubs.

The boy giggled, "I know what you're thinking."

A black eyebrow rose.

"I come to watch my sister dance," the small hand pointed to the poles upon which a girl – nearly the same image as he – danced beautifully around them. "But she doesn't know we're related so don't tell!"

The voice was angelic and soft. Haru found himself nodding, and he didn't know why. "How about you bring me a strawberry daiquiri, kid?"

"Sure thing. And hey! My name's not 'kid.' It's Momiji!" Momiji gave a weird sort of salute before running off to fetch Haru's drink.

Haru took the moment to enjoy the thumping beat of the music, the way the bodies squirmed around each other in ecstasy, the sound of fabric against fabric. It was heaven. Hungrily his eyes roamed over the club, searching for potential victims. The place was full of beautiful people, but Haru was not as shallow as that. As the music drummed in his ears his eyes landed on a particularly exquisite young woman. Beauty, intelligence, happiness, love – all was radiating from this one girl. Her brown hair swung about as she sashayed her hips to the music, moving around the room. Still staring at the girl, he held out a bill as Momiji returned with his drink.

"Here you go!" the boy took the bill away. "Danke!"

Sipping the daiquiri – my how he was addicted to them – he willed the girl towards him. Soon her feet were carrying her to the darkest corner of the room, even if she did not know it. Blue eyes sparkled as they made contact with his own. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily through her mouth. _Sit down, _he willed her. She collapsed next to him without a second thought.

He held out his drink to her, smiling a wicked smile. The girl was too intoxicated to notice the two white fangs near biting his lower lip. She took a sip and it gave Haru the chance to appreciate the delicate curve of her neck.

"Thank you," she murmured, lowering her eyes. Long lashes cast shadows over her cheeks. Haru reached out to cup her cheek. His eyes said everything for him, one of his many talents. _You're welcome._

Soon he was leading her out back, hands running idly over her smooth skin. Scantily clad as she was, there was no lack of skin for Haru to caress. He shoved her roughly against a wall, lips hungrily capturing hers in a kiss. His sensitive ears caught the way her breath hitched in her throat as he trailed his lips slowly down her jaw to her neck. Delicate hands clutched at the hem of his shirt as he suckled and licked at the sensitive skin before pausing.

She was unknowingly straining against him. It was one part of the human subconscious that he hated above all – their mind's uncanny ability to know when evil was near. He was lucky they never listen to that little warning, or he'd be dead. Dead, dead, dead. However, his current prey was too entranced by the caresses his lips were administering to her pretty neck.

He bit at her; playfully at first, but then with all the intention of taking her. She mewled as Haru hit another sensitive spot. Oh yes, he was definitely taking this one. A jolt of passion shook him and he let his inner demon loose, sinking his fangs into her neck. She yelped, fingers digging in his skin. Blood was pooling in his mouth – he swallowed eagerly, sucking more. The girl was fading, her grasp on his shirt weakening with each draw of blood. His skin began to tingle with the sensation of the blood pouring through him. She was going cold through loss of blood.

"Please…" she whispered, tears spilling from her crystal eyes.

Anger. It surged through him suddenly and he drained what was left of her blood with one huge pull. She fell limply to the ground as he pulled away, eyes lifeless and glassy. He hated when people begged. The area was fenced off but it was no obstacle for him. With a graceful leap he bounded onto the roof of the nearest building and was off. There were no boundaries for Haru Sohma.

Traveling silently over the rooftops of the unsuspecting city, Haru titled his head as he ran to appreciate the sky. It was a crisp night. Stars wheeled overhead, tiny pinpoints of light on a black backdrop. Haru marveled at the brilliance of the night sky. He respected its beauty more so than any other thing because the darkened sky reflected his true nature. And Haru, despite anyone's thoughts, always respected what reminded him of his true self.

Outside the mansion the crystal lake shimmered under the moonlight. That shimmer was disrupted as a figure surfaced, sending ripples flying everywhere. Wet, soft mauve hair stuck to a delicate face and purple eyes locked onto the moon. Yuki Sohma, prince of the house.

Haru – full of blood – stalked the boy for a few minutes, preparing to pounce. Closer…closer…a bit more…

"I see you, Haru."

'_Shit.' _"How'd you know I was here?"

"You smell like blood. You're a messy eater," Yuki admonished his cousin. "Soon even the mortals will be able to sense you!"

Haru plopped down at the edge of the lake. Yuki drew closer.

"Let them sense me!" Haru challenged, baring his fangs. "Let the whole world know we're here!"

Yuki cupped his hands and dipped them under the water. He then commenced to splash his cousin in hopes of cooling him down and avoiding later problems. Haru blinked, a weird look coming over his face. Surprise? Yuki sighed, splashed him again, and got out of the lake. Haru was disappointed to see he was wearing an old pair of shorts. They barely hung off his slim hips – even more teasing than if he were wearing nothing.

"Pervert," the pretty boy muttered under his breath.

Yuki shook himself dry – much to Haru's amusement – and beckoned for his cousin to come in. Haru's room was adjacent to Yuki's and so, growing up, they had been rather close. Their mansion home was rather small, probably not as large as a mansion should be, but it was large enough for the number of people that lived there. Which was, when Haru last bothered to count, four. The other two seemed to be out at the moment. They were probably enjoying the blood of a beautiful woman, much like he had done earlier. Oh well, it was better when they weren't around. Less arguments and such.

"I'm going to get dressed. If I catch you trying to get in, I'm going to beam you."

"Yuki! There's no way you'd beam me – don't even joke like that!" Haru yelled as Yuki closed the door in his face. "Damn whoever came up with that punishment."

He went to sulk in his room. Beaming, as it was called, was the worst possible punishment for a vampire. It consisted of chains, spikes, and five seconds within the sun's piercing rays. Any more than five seconds and a vampire died. Haru himself had never been tied to a chair and beamed, but he'd met a number of wandering vamps who'd had the misfortune of being punished in such a way. If the vampire was unlucky, skin scarred and marred most horribly. _'Not with my skin, no way…'_

There was, though, no reason for him to try to sneak into Yuki's room so he sat on the edge of his own bed and waited for the boy to come back out.

A sudden burst of wind sent the clouds sprawling over the moon, blocking out its light. Shadows fell over Haru; he shivered. The black and white theme of his room always annoyed him for some reason, but he felt no desire to change neither the colors nor the décor. Too lazy for that, he was. At the moment his room was messy. Papers, books, clothes – they littered every available space until the floor was practically a legend for visitors of the room. Haru laughed.

"Oh, really. It's not too hard to clean, Haru." Yuki stood at the doorway, clearly refusing to take another step. Haru gave a loud sigh and stalked out of his room to join his cousin.

As the two headed down the long, spiral staircase – "Really, why did we put these in?" – Haru took the time to ponder a bit about Yuki. Yuki was not an old vampire, but at the same time he was not very new. He had been made in the year of the rat, and was affectionately called so by the others sometimes. He himself had been made in the year of the ox. Yuki was quiet, compassionate, and intelligent. He was loud, somewhat obnoxious, and very quick to anger. He had a 'black side' as Yuki called it, and never could understand why it came out. But it did, and that was that.

As they walked Haru told Yuki about the night's kill. He saw no emotion in his cousin's eyes as he told his story, no flicker of want. A few years ago Haru had doubted whether or not Yuki even drank every night. There was never a discussion about his kills, he never left when people were around to see him off, and if it weren't for the fact that his skin was as warm as his own after a kill, Haru would have continued believing that Yuki survived without blood.

Of course, that is entirely impossible.

"You shouldn't just leave the bodies there," Yuki rubbed his sensitive eyes vigorously; dawn is on the way.

"Why not? Someone must have cared about her. Someone will give her a proper burial."

"Haru, I just don't understand you. You feed like a beast but then have heart enough to leave your victims behind so they can have a proper burial?"

"That's right."

"Right. Well, the other two should be back soon, unless they're too drunk on blood to remember that day is coming," Yuki stretched his long, slender legs before getting up. "I can sense the sun. I'm going to sleep now. Come with?"

He extended a hand to Haru, who eagerly grasped it and allowed himself to be hoisted up. Deep beneath the mansion lay the coffins. Haru moved his next to Yuki's before clambering in and shutting the lid, but not without a 'goodnight' to his cousin.

"Goodnight, Haru," came the muffled reply as Yuki pulled his own lid down to block out the night.

They were asleep within minutes but somehow still managed to hear the large iron door swing open to allow two other presences to the vault. They somehow managed to pick up on the fact that these two presences made it into their coffins before dawn's rosy fingers crept completely over the horizon and soon the four entities were resting peacefully through the day, dead to the world.

**

* * *

Thus ends the prologue, everyone. :) I dun know how this fic will be received – not many vampire fics for Fruits Basket – but even if no one likes it I'm still going to keep working it. Because I've been inspired by Anne Rice and her Vampire Chronicles. I'm on Queen of the Damned. –is totally happy– Reviews totally welcomed, of course. Until next update, live wonderfully, everyone!**

**-Calismo **


	2. 01: The Beginning Of The End

**So I posted this like, what, a week ago and I didn't get a notice for it, so I figure something went wrong. Second try. ; Sorry guys!**

**Chapter 2! This took me forever to write but I must say I'm happy with the way it's coming out. I hope people are still going to review this. ; -throws confetti- Before we get too much into the story I want to point out that there may be, uh, lapses in the vampire scenes but that's because the focus is not on he's a vampire and he's not; it's more on the fact that they are different in general.**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all the crazy characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sama, who is letting us borrow them. **

**Note: Shonen-ai/yaoi. If it's not your cup of tea, hit the back button. Now.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End**

When Haru Sohma was made a vampire by his cousin Shigure, things were different in the world. Much different. With Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame at his side, Haru had seen conspiracies and true love. He had seen kingdoms rise and fall. Most everything changed in time. Because of this, one would think that Haru would live by the 'everything changes' motto. Not so. Because just as spring always changes into summer, and winter always give way into spring, Ayame Sohma had never changed. And he did mean never.

He was still the same loud, somewhat irritating being who -- if Yuki did not escape the mansion before he did -- would serenade his brother with love songs, ask questions that Yuki was never, ever going to answer, and other such things that tended to drive the nezumi up the wall. Most nights he could get out without being caught. It wasn't hard to wake up a few minutes earlier, just a pain in the butt. But he could do it. And when he couldn't, well...

"My beloved brother! Come and share a feast with your elder brother tonight; we haven't shared a meal in _ages_. What, is my brother grieving? Is that why he never partakes of a meal with me? Share with me your secrets, my wounded brother! Has some mortal broken your heart?"

"No...definately not," Yuki muttered, shooting a very pitiful glance at Haru. It was a look that clearly said 'Help Me.'

Haru, emerging regally from his own coffin, smirked. He felt bad for Yuki, he really did. But he knew better than to get himself involved. Especially since Ayame didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. No, death by UV rays would have been more enjoyable. So, he decked himself out in his very best and stealthily exited hte mansion. He lived for thenight, Haru did. The mortals were so...alive.

It was just the way that through the day they were so _boring_. He hadn't, of course, experienced this first hand, but he'd heard plenty of people at the club bitching about how their bosses have got it out for them, or how they have to suck up to annoying brats just to keep on the executives good side. Haru wrinkled his nose, happy that he did not have to be around when the sun was up. Mortals were no fun then.

Something drew him back to the club from the previous night. Maybe it was the girl he killed. Or the boy he spoke with. Maybe it was just to see the chaos of life and death clashing. If there ever was a place to see life and death together, it was in a club.

The police investigation, he was pleased to see, had been swift. Deaths in clubs were so very easy to figure out. Too much of this, too much of that. Someone occasionally got arrested for unruliness but for the most part it was fools who couldn't hold their liqour and drowned in their own vomit. Haru shivered -- not his favorite thing to see.

Ah, there was the boy from the night before. He manuevered smoothly through the crowd and came up to the boy, placing on arm around his waist.

"Heard the police were here."

"New girl was killed," Momiji's eyes showed something undechiperable. Haru frowned; he was too young to be speaking so casually about death.

"Huh."

He released his hold on the boy and went inside, immediately sensing that it wasn't going to be a good night to feed from the club. Half the drunken fools in there were no prize, and the other half were downright disgusting. He couldn't feed from them. He wanted his victim to be at least somewhat sober when he took them. Vaguely, he thought of the blond. _'No,' _his mind battled him. _'He's different.' _As if to prove this point the boy swang by, placing an apple martini swiftly onto his table.

"There ya go."

"Thank you," Haru flashed him a sultry, sexy look. "Join me?"

He didn't exert any subconscious force on the boy. He wanted to know what the boy would really and truly do. Then he would exert the force. Much too his surprise, the boy sat down beside him without any thought. Haru felt himself softening beneath the boy's unusually large smile; the realization sickened and warmed him at the same time. That a mere mortal could evoke such a softness from him, Haru Sohma, was both astonishing and repelling. He was suddenly struck with the urge to take the boy, to see if that smile would hold up as his fangs slipped slowly into his neck.

The boy -- Momiji, was that it? -- continued smiling, unaware of the battle going on in Haru's head. His blond hair was slipping down into his eyes in a way that nearly sent Haru over the edge. Mortals. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, a mistake. The blood on his lips just sent him into further spasms of want. They just didn't know what they did to creatures like him. How much he wanted them...

It wasn't that he loved them particularly. He loved -- if love was the word -- one or two every century; one who's character caught his eye. He would always exert strong self-control around them, refusing to take them. This boy _should _have been one of those mortals, but he wasn't. Just because he was so damn intoxicating... The chocolate brown eyes were watching him, questioning. Haru gave a soft smile and sipped his drink, the blood running down the side.

"So. They actually let you in here? How old are you?" Haru eyed the boy. He looked too young to be in a club, especially one like this. He would be surprised if the boy hadn't been deflowered by now.

Momiji giggled, "Oh, the bouncer is an old friend of the family. He knows about the situation, you know? So he lets me in."

Momiji leaned forward and brushed the blood away from Haru's lip. Haru bit back a moan.

"Hm."

"And I'm seventeen."

Seventeen. Just a year younger than when he was turned. Would this boy be able to withstand the change? What would he do, if he were immortal? What was he, Haru, doing? _'What _am _I doing?' _he thought to himself. Feeding every night as he always had, but nothing much else. What were any of them doing, really, up in the huge mansion that was just for the four of them? Did they really need everything they had? But what _did _they have?

"Time," Haru mumbled to himself, raking a hand through his messy hair. "Lots and lots of time."

Momiji watched him with those chocolate eyes that seemed to draw him in. He felt himself becoming more and more entranced with the boy, and before he knew it he was leading the blond beauty away -- past the tables covered with bottles of alcohol, past the writhing bodies on the dance floor -- and out into the night. Their breath came out in white clouds, then faded to nothing as the wind took them away. Momiji was looking at him, questioning but unafraid. _'Oh you would be afraid,' _he thought bitterly, _'if you knew what I had in store for you.' _

Was he really going to do this, he wondered as he pushed the soft fabric of the boy's shirt away from that tantalizing neck, reveling at how the softness of the fabric had nothing on the smoothness of the boy's skin. The brown eyes were still on him, still questioning. But there still was not a fleck of fear in them. Then they blinked, and Haru saw only that questioning curiousness, and Momiji wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer -- he was cold. Was he really going to do this? Haru licked his lips at the closeness of the boy.

Of course he was.

He tilted the boy's head gently to the side and descended upon the neck, fangs slipping over his bottom lip and slicing through the flesh. He felt Momiji gasp, clutch at him so hard that he _must _have drawn blood. But Haru already had blood. It was pouring into his mouth, dripping down his chin. It was warm and it warmed him, filling him to the very tips of his fingers with life, life that had never tasted so good as the life that Momiji's blood gave him. He felt the blond's grip loosening as he sucked in another mouthful of life and panicked, horrified.

What was he doing? Was he insane -- why did start this? Why did he _stop_? He couldn't possibly let the boy live now that he knew what Haru was. He would be a

danger to his entire vampiric family. To Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame. He would be beamed before he allowed any harm to come to his family, the only thing he had left.

But the thought of finishing Momiji, of sucking the very last drops of life out of him, repulsed him. And still they eyes showed no fear. Wonder, excitement, but no fear.

It was driving Haru mad. He could still taste the blood on his lips, could still hear the beating of Momiji's heart.

He pulled away from Momiji, fangs sliding out from the softness of the boy's neck, back into place. His heart leapt as Momiji moaned and clutched his neck. Was he in

pain, or in rapture? Did he want Haru to continue, or was his only thought to demolish him? What did he want?

Haru shoved the boy up against the chainlink fence that surrounded the area. He bared his fangs for the boy, gently touched the wound on Momiji's neck that had been his doing. And Momiji again moaned, still unafraid.

"Do you see?" Haru demanded, fangs still bared. "Do you see what I am?"

Momiji nodded, so slightly that for a moment Haru wondered if he'd actually done it. It didn't matter anyways.

"I could kill you right here, right now," Haru continued, his finger ghosting over the wound. "Do you understand that? And if I find out you've told anyone, _anyone_, I'll come back and kill you."

He pressed, hard, against the wound, making it bleed more. Momiji gasped, a painful look crossing his face. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the pain. How much it hurt... When he opened his eyes again, Haru was gone.

Haru stumbled into his home minutes before sunrise. His legs didn't seem to want to obey him. One moment he would be clambering frantically for his coffin, the other time he would be trying to head back for Momiji. _What _had he done? What would the others say? He bit his lip, drawing blood. He didn't care about what Shigure and Ayame said -- he loved them, yes, but their words didn't hold as much impact as Yuki's.

Haru groaned and looked up at the door to the cellar. Speak of the devil, Yuki was waiting for him. Haru really didn't want to see his cousin right now. He didn't want Yuki to know about the stupid, _dangerous, **costly **_mistake he had just made. He didn't want Yuki to see him cry. So he kept his head bowed and shoved rudely past the boy, wincing as he heard his cousin's hurt gasp.

"Haru, where have you been? It-it's almost dawn."

This was it. The time had come. There was no way he could put this off -- not explaining to Yuki would only put them in more trouble. They needed to know... Haru swallowed. But it still felt so damn hard to admit that he had done this.

"Yuki," he whispered. He turned to face Yuki, who was coming down the stairs. "Someone knows."

Silence. Either Yuki hadn't heard him or he was contemplating all the possible meanings of that sentence. Or trying to invents some. Because Haru knew that Yuki knew that there was only one thing in the world he could mean when he said that sentence, and one thing only.

"What do you mean, 'someone knows?'"

"A boy I met at the club," Haru mumbled. He didn't know what to say, what would make the situation even the tiniest bit better. "I started drinking from him but I couldn't...couldn't go through with it." _Damn. **Damn. **_

"You let him live?" Yuki was struck speechless. Haru had never allowed a victim to live.

"I couldn't go through with it!" Haru was yelling, sobbing, arms swinging around like a madman going into a rant. "I couldn't take him! He was too innocent. Damn it..."

Yuki drew Haru against him, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. He whispered that everything was going to be okay, and that one boy couldn't possibly do too much damage. Slowly, he led Haru down the rest of the stairs and to their store of coffins. He stroked the black and white hair with one hand as he pushed aside the lid of the coffin with the other. Then he kissed his cousin softly and told him to get in. Morning was coming.

"We'll talk about this later," he whispered as Haru clambered in, eyes already heavy with sleep. "Later, okay?"

Haru was asleep before Yuki closed the lid.

* * *

Outside in the cold, a young boy was wandering the streets in search of something. The buildings were all either burnt up or torn down, or on the edge of the latter. No one had occupied them in months, years. But the boy was still searching, so something of importance must have resided there. He was bleeding, this boy, on the neck. And he was clutching the wound with a pale, shaking hand. Momiji. Despite what he had shown in his eyes, Haru had frightened Momiji. He had frightened him a lot.

Soon Momiji stopped in front of one of the old buildings, gathered himself, and pushed open the door. On the other side of the door was a room. It was a very nice room, too, considering the state of the overall house. It was full of plush furniture, and a fire was blazing in the fireplace. There were curtains of dark velvet, though holes had been eaten through them by the moths. On the floor was a very old, very beautiful rug depicting a festival of spring. Momiji took a seat on one of the chairs near the fire, trying to warm himself. He was alarmed to discover that he couldn't stop shivering.

The door opened once again, and a figure entered. When the figure came within range of the light, Momiji sighed in relief.

"Kyo."

He let his eyes roam over his friend, taking in his disheveled appearance, the look of sleepiness that still had control over his face. But when Kyo's eyes zeroed in on the wound on his neck, the look of sleep was replaced with one of pure fury.

"Who did this?" he strode over to Momiji and pulled the boy's hand away from the wound. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was still pretty bad. "They drank deep."

Momiji nodded softly, "It hurts. It was a vampire I met at the club..."

Kyo's eyes widened, "You were hanging out with a vampire?"

"I didn't know he was one!" Momiji defended himself wearily, eyes drooping. "Kyo. I'm so tired. Could you take care of this, please?"

Kyo nodded, "Sure. Go to sleep."

When Momiji was deep in sleep on the plush chair, Kyo bathed and dressed his wound with the gentlest care. Momiji -- while annoying at some points -- would always have a spot in his heart. He would protect the innocent boy who had convinced his guardian to take him in after his family had been murdered by a vampire coven. He would not allow anything to happen to him. His eyes narrowed; he was going to find this vampire and _kill him_. But first... He drew a small cell phone from the pocket of his jeans, flipped it open, and pressed one.

Speedial. The phone rang for a few moments, then,

"Hello?"

"Hey. This is Kyo. Momiji has been bitten."

A sudden burst of sound, a muffled curse, and then silence. For a moment, Kyo wondered if he'd been hung up on.

"Hatori...?"

"Where are you?"

"HQ. Don't worry, he hasn't been changed."

"Then he's dead."

"No. The vampire left him...alive."

More silence. "I'm coming down." Dial tone.

Kyo sighed, closing the phone and slipping it back in his pocket. His eyes wandered to Momiji, sleeping fitfully on the chair. He was shaking, probably from fear of what had happened to him. He walked over to the other boy, draping his coat over the boy's thin shoulders. _'Momiji... What's going to happen to you?'_

**

* * *

And we are finished! -dies- I hated the last part. I just couldn't get it to go the way I wanted to go. But this was my best -dies again- version of the scene, so I put it in. T-T Curse my writer's block. Aaanyways, I hope someone is still reviewing this. Gomen for the uber long wait. I'm going to try to finish half of this by the end of Christmas Break. Yup. So now I move on to chapter two of this wonderful ficlet. See you guys next chapter! Reviews appreciated, as always!**


	3. 02: LOVE

**People of the yaoi fandoms! I bring you... -silence- You know what, scratch those last sentences. I'm being stupid. -- **

**Well, I've been gone for a while again, haven't I? For those reading it, I'm 98 done with the next chapter of The Chronicles of the Lost and Weary. I've also started on the next chapter of Eccentricity. But for now, here's this chapter. Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I own nooo one. Except that girl that Haru killed in the prologue. Yup.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: L-O-V-E**

It was an unspoken rule among vampire hunters that -- unless the situation _truly _called for it -- they were never to attack on the vampire's own turf. It left too much to chance, it did. A vampire hunter could easily fall prey to the vampire fighting in his own turf. Too many tricks. Still, right now Hatori felt pumped enough to take on every vampire on their own turf. And that was saying something, considering Hatori was usually the one who _never _broke the rules.

Seeing someone he loves hurt does things to Hatori.

When he saw Momiji, pale and fragile, lying on the plush chair, Hatori came close to snapping. Only Kyo's calm logic and a large cup of wine kept him from going off the deep end completely. He wanted answers where there were no answers, he wanted to ask questiona where there were no questions to ask. Why had the vampire allowed Momiji to live? What would happen when he woke up? Hatori groaned. He was losing it. Him, the figure of authority among the vampire hunters. The one who always had the answers.

Right now, though, he had no answers. He was as lost as he'd ever been in his entire life.

Kyo gently pried the glass of wine -- now half empty -- from his hand. He let the orange-haired boy take it. He probably shouldn't be drinking too much anyways; impaires judgement, and all that. He watched as Kyo took a swig of it before emptying it into the fire, which cackled and fizzed as the wine hit. He shouldn't have drunken any of it. He was underage.

"Kyo." His spot on the couch was making him uncomfortable. Not the actual spot itself, but the fact that he was sitting still. He felt that he needed to be doing something, _anything_. Why was he just sitting there?

Kyo turned his serious eyes to Hatori, shaking his head softly. "We can't do anything right now. We have to wait for Momiji to wake up so he can be moved."

"Moved?"

"Geez, you must really be drunk. Only, you can't be -- you've only had half a glass of wine," Kyo shook his head. "We need to take him back to the Manor, so Tohru can look at him."

Right. Tohru. It took him a minute, but Hatori's mind finally connected a face to the name. The young, pretty doctor who had shown up on his doorstep one day and asked for work. She'd lost her family to an attack. An only child. What else could he have done? He took her in. The vampires had left her mentally scarred, but she refused to let it show. She worked tirelessly every day, albeit with a few weird habits.

The vampires. Another shock of adrenaline sped through his body, and he sat up suddenly. The vampires were getting out of hand. Usually they were quiet. They took their nightly meal, had their annual gathering, but otherwise were pretty quiet. Something big must have been brewing for something like this to happen. Meals were _never _left alive. They were killed or turned. It was the way of the world.

Hatori cradled his head in his head. That 'way of the world' rule had just been broken. He needed to pull himself together. For Momiji. He had to do it for Momiji. He caught the wet rag that Kyo tossed at him, placing it on his forehead. Kyo was right. There was nothing they could do right now. The best thing for all of them to do would be to sleep.

"There are covers and behind the pillow," Kyo informed. "I'll be along in just a minute. I'm going to double check the locks."

Hatori nodded, slowly becoming more sober. It was true what they said -- the only remedy was time. (1) He closed his eyes, unmoving even as Kyo crawled under the covers to join him. Keeping in a position where they would be able to aide Momiji should he awake, the two slid into a dreamless sleep. All was quiet at HQ, and all would be quiet for a long time.

The next morning, Momiji still hadn't awakened. Kyo was beginning to panic, and Hatori had reached a state of hysteria. Mentally, that was. He had to keep control of his person -- vampires were attracted to those who showed emotion. Easier to manipulate. He would not be manipulated. So to the outside world he was calm, cool, and collected. A nuclear bomb could have been launched and Hatori wouldn't have blinked an eye. Inside, however. Well, inside it looked like the remains of that nuclear bomb. Not pretty.

The doctor hoisted Momiji gently into his arm and walked to his car. He allowed Kyo to drive -- even in the midst of this drama, Hatori could see the boy's eyes widen with excitement at being able to drive. He smirked.

"Don't think it's going to happen any time again soon."

Kyo sighed.

When they reached the Manor, it took a while getting up to Tohru's floor. All the security proceedures that had, just one night ago, been so necessary -- so _important _-- were now just one big pain. The numerous identity checks, scans, and other nonsense were just about to drive the poor boys to the edge of insanity. They refused point blank to allow any tests to be done on Momiji. They didn't know what was wrong with him, and thus didn't know what would help and what would hurt.

"No tests," Hatori said icily, pushing the evil looking probe away from Momiji. "Let. Me. Through."

Needless to say, Hatori was placing Momiji on one of Tohru's medical beds several seconds later. Tohru Honda, true to her nature, was pulling off two completely different personalities at once. One second she would be ordering Kisa -- her assistant-in-training -- to fetch clean bandages, and the next she would be on the verge of pulling out her hair, wracked with worry and a feeling of helplessness. Hatori wondered how she made it through each day in one piece. He left her to her duties and headed towards his room. He was going to sleep.

In the hallway he ran into Ritsu, a timid boy of seventeen. The boy -- like everyone else in the Manor -- had been subjected to some sort of torture with the vampire. Ritsu, unfortunately, had almost been a human sacrifice. Hatori himself had rescued the boy. It had been one of the most difficult missions of his life. He couldn't make the boy believe him when he said that he was there to _help him_, to get him _out _of that horrible place. In the end, he had ended up pushing the pressure point on his neck and carrying him out.

And here he was now, still as timid as ever but growing. He smiled a hesitant smile as Hatori approached.

"H-hello, Hatori."

He put his hand gently on the top of Ritsu's head. Ritsu beamed. The simplest displays of affection made Ritsu smile. And there was no reason he had to be cold to everyone else, just because Momiji was...

Something caught in his throat. Just because Momiji was what? Possibly comatose? Possibly never going to wake up again? Possibly a vampire?

"You be good, Ritsu," Hatori heard himself say these words, but it didn't really sound like _he _was saying them. Ritsu, as if sensing some sort of inner battle going on, nodded softly and moved on, not looking back. Hatori made a mental note to hug the boy later. He would like that.

Instead of going to his room, Hatori decided to do a round of the halls. Make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. It would give him something to do, something to keep his mind focused on. Who did he need to see? In his mind, he made a list. And one by one, he checked people off the list. Three corriders and a flight of stairs down, Hiro was just finished mopping the floors. One corrider to the left, Kyo was cleaning the equipment. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. That was a good sign.

He doubled back to Tohru's floor when he was done. His mind was completely cleared of every bad thought, every prediction of Momiji's outcome. He would hear and take in only what Tohru told him. He would help her in any way possible. And Momiji would get better. He had to.

Tohru looked exhausted when he opened the door. Momiji was still on the table Hatori had placed him on earlier. Possibly a bad sign. _'No,' _Hatori shook his head firmly. _'Don't think like that. Listen to Tohru.' _

"So?" He mentally kicked himself. _'Way to sound uncaring, Hatori.' _Quickly, he corrected himself. "Is he going to be okay?"

Tohru tied her hair back with blue ribbons, her brows furrowed in concentration. Possibly contemplating how to tell him the good news and the bad news in the best way. Hatori kicked himself again. He had to stop theorizing. When Tohru's blue eyes locked with his, he sat down and prepared himself for the news.

"He's not a vampire," Tohru began softly. Hatori's heart leapt. That was good. "And other than the bite wound, I don't think anything is wrong with him."

Hatori raised an eyebrow in question. "That sounds good, Tohru. But you don't sound happy."

Suddenly, her eyes were filled with tears. And those tears were beginning to spill over. Hatori cleared his throat nervously. Tears were _not _his thing.

"He's not waking up, Hatori. I've tried everything."

"Then he's in a coma?" His heart leapt again, but not in a pleasant way.

"No," Tohru shook her head. "He's just...not waking up. Simple as that."

Hatori turned to look at the sleeping boy. And then he got up for a better view. Momiji looked happy. His face was soft and angelic, without traces of worry or fear. If Hatori didn't know any better, he would have thought that the boy was just really sleeping. He bit the inside of his cheek softly, refusing to show emotion. It would only set Tohru off more if _he _became emotional.

But it was hard. His relationship with Momiji was...complicated. They had found each other in that bar Momiji insisted on spending every night in, and somehow they had just known. Known what the other had been through, and they had both been willing to make everything better for the other. It felt good to have a person like that, Hatori realized. And then, just as quick, he realized that he loved Momiji. Not a romantic love, not the way a father loves a son -- just love. Simple and clean L-O-V-E. A no-explanation-needed, what-you-see-is-what-you-get relationship.

Momiji was just one of those people who could ultimately make you forget your troubles, even if only for a minute. It wasn't only with Hatori that he worked his magic. He did it with everyone -- Kyo, Tohru, Kisa. Anyone who would listen to him. And that was a lot of people. Momiji was always there, ready to put a happy streak into their lives. Hatori wondered if they could even live without the blond idiot running around making them happy.

Tohru was sobbing, her face buried in her shaking hands. Momiji was like a little brother to her, the first to really welcome her to the family. Hatori strode smoothly over to her, drawing her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her sobs were muffled against his chest. His shirt was going to soon be soaked in tears, but he didn't care. Right now, the one who needed comfort was Tohru. He would comfort her as much as he could, and then he would move on to matters that needed to be solved immediately.

He would make Momiji wake up. He would not allow the blond to sleep forever.

* * *

When Haru woke the next night, he was not surprised to see Ayame and Shigure waiting with Yuki with him. He was also not surprised that they both held identical expressions of concern, anger, and fear mixed into one horrific face. The one time they were truly serious, and it was completely his fault. He stumbled out of his elaborate coffin, mentally preparing himself for any insults, threats, or other such things they were planning to throw at him. Imagine his surprise when they didn't. (At least, not yet.)

"Want to explain to us what happened, Haru?" Shigure prompted quietly. His usual teasing voice had been replaced one of the utmost seriousness, a real business voice. Haru winced.

As quickly as possible, he gave them the Cliff Notes version of last nights escapade. How it had started with just talking to the boy, to leading him outside, to the beginning of the drink, and to letting him go. Letting him go... Haru didn't really think of it as 'letting him go.' The boy could be hip deep in all sorts of pain at the moment for all Haru knew. No one had ever been left alive after the drink was begun. He really didn't know _what _was happening to Momiji.

Ayame had his arms wrapped around Yuki's shoulders, and the purple-haired beauty did not pull away. Haru knew that Yuki knew that Ayame was worried about them, and that the man was going to be a bit clingy in the days to come. They would take it in stride, because it was worry straight from the heart. In life, Yuki was all Ayame had had. He'd loved his brother so much that he refused to see him die. And so, he'd taken him. Yuki didn't hate him for it. He only wished he was a bit older.

But no use crying over spilled blood.

Haru raked a hand through his hair. "I told him... I told him that if he told anyone, I would kill him."

"That's all well and good, Haru," Yuki explained. "But if he tells, you'll have to kill a lot more than him. How much do you really know about this boy?"

An exhasperated sigh tore through Haru's lips as he tried to recall every bit of information that Momiji had fed him. Between the two nights that he'd spoken to the blond, he'd acquired a name, an age, a relation, and a reason. That was about it. He relayed the information to Yuki, who's brows drew together in concentration. There was nothing overly special about the boy. But then again, humans never thought there was anything over special to _them_, either.

Yuki took a breath and continued with his thought. He said it quickly, probably because it was a horrible thought. "Are you sure, Haru, that he wasn't a Hunter?"

The others shuddered at the mention of the Hunters. Indeed, the entire _mansion _seemed to shiver at the name. The Hunters, as they were known by the entire vampiric community, were just what the name implied. Vampire hunters, dedicated to wiping out their entire population. They were at a standstill in their little war, at the moment. Neither side had done anything, well, _drastic _lately. Everything had been rather quiet.

_'Until last night. Haru, you really screwed up.' _Haru chastised himself. "I don't think he was a Hunter. I mean, I'm not positive. He just seemed too...innocent. And when I bit him, he did nothing. He had no weapons, no tactics. He didn't even try to protect himself."

Ayame put in his opinion, "Until he's proven innocent, we must assume that he is the enemy."

"But what happens when a human is left alive?" Yuki caught his brother's hand and squeezed. "Has it ever happened before?"

Ayame and Shigure exchanged glances. Yuki and Haru knew that look. It was the adult look that told that the two knew something, but were wondering exactly how much they should share. Children are delicate, after all.

However, Haru and Yuki must have looked pretty pathetic. Because they told it all.

"They sleep," Shigure leaned against the table, removed his coat, and tossed it over the back of a chair. "They sleep forever, until the vampire goes back and finishes the job."

"Finishes the job?" Haru's voice wavered, but he didn't care. In the corner, Ayame pulled Yuki against him.

"The human body is one of the most adaptable things in this world," Shigure stated calmly. "You know this. We've all seen, all experienced, how they live. They can live in nearly any type of environment. They overcome obstacles that block their path, and have found ways to fix nearly every problem they've come up against.

"But everything has a breaking point. While humans can adapt to things such as a loss of a limb or eye, they cannot tolerate what you doomed this boy to. A life of mixed species. A mix between human and vampire."

Haru said nothing.

"If this boy were to change, he would not be able to survive in the sun. He would be human in almost every other respect -- he would have to eat, drink, and perform various bodily functions. But one touch of the sun's rays to his skin and he would burn as we burn. He must also, and this is possibly the worst part, have to feed."

Haru's stomach churned, and he thought for a moment that he would pass out. "But, I thought you said he had to eat."

Shigure nodded, "He does. He has to eat as a human _and _feed as a vampire."

"That's...sick."

Another nod. "Precisely why the human body does not allow this change to occur. Instead, the body places itself in a coma-like state. Not a real coma, mind, but something very close to it. They need to be fed, taken care of, and all that. They will age as time goes on. They can keep going until they die, if the vampire doesn't perform his duty."

Haru kept his gaze firmly planted on the stain on the Persian carpet. Shigure sighed, "Haru, you have to either kill him or turn him. There is no other way."

"Has it not been tried?" Yuki questioned.

"It has. The human merely continued to wither away, sleeping. The vampire eventually lost it -- threw himself to the sun the moment the human died."

"Why?" Haru's head jerked up suddenly; he was burning with curiousity.

"Why what?"

"Why did he stop half-way?"

Shigure shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe someone was coming. Maybe the human pushed him away and ran."

"Maybe he did it because the human was just too pure to be taken," Haru offered softly. That certainly had been the case with Momiji.

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and exited the mansion. He could hear, behind him, Yuki's exclamation of protest. _Come **back**, Haru! It's too dangerous! _He shook his head. He had just doomed an innocent boy to life in a coma. He didn't really care about dangerous at the moment. Still, he was touched that his cousin cared for his safety, even after he had put them all in danger.

What was left for him to do but finish the boy? He licked his dry lips, trying to concentrate on the boy's scent. But he couldn't. Too many thoughts jumping around in his brain. They weren't even thoughts. They were more... Worries. Fears. Regrets. Everything but thoughts, actually. His mind flitted back to the question he had asked himself last night at the club. What was he doing? Nothing, at the moment. But it didn't look like 'nothing' was going to be his answer for very long. Even in such a state was he was in, Haru could smell the winds of change. Something was coming.

Something very big.

**

* * *

La-dee-da. Whoo, I finished. I really liked this chapter. Really really. I dunno what it is about it. It certainly can't be the way I wrote it. I'm in the middle of a major writer's block, and all my word choices are crap. Whatever it is though...I love it. Hope you guys love it too! Now before you go away, press that little button that says review and feed meh!**

(1) Got that off of one of the commercials I get. I don't get the cool commercials you guys in the States do. I get ones about how to prevent suicide and how to stop smoking. Don't get me wrong, they're good. But since they don't apply to me...yeah, they suck.


	4. 03: In Which The Unthinkable Happens

**Heh, I am making progress! Woot! -dances- Onto the third chapter of this little thing. Yay! Mucho thanks to my friend for -- indirectly -- inspiring me to update this thing. I fear her, sometimes, but she's a good friend. Soo, do you guys like where this is going? Poor Momiji. T-T I had to be mean to him, though. Fits the story line perfectly. Wuahaha!**

**Disclaimer: No song today. Just a declaration: I own not. **

**

* * *

Chapter Three: In Which The Unthinkable Happens**

In the end, Haru ended up going back to the mansion. He didn't feel like feeding. At least, not from a human. Maybe Yuki would take pity on him and share some of his own blood. Haru doubted it, but it was worth a short. The mansion was dark, as usual. But tonight, Haru wanted something different. He turned on all the lamps -- set at low intensity -- and went into the kitchen for wood to make a fire.

A kitchen. Haru laughed. What did they need a kitchen for? They didn't eat, didn't drink. He supposed it was for old times sake. They had once eaten, after all. They had all once engaged in those acts which had made them mortal.

Haru ran a hand across one of the tiles, wondering. Which life did he really prefer? Of course, it was nice not to have to suffer those pointless things mortals did -- dying, for one. Coldness. Things like that. But on the other hand, he did miss the connection two mortals could have with each other.

The way they could spend hours simply looking at each other, never getting bored. The smooth caresses, the kisses. Haru smiled bitterly. Yeah, he missed that. But hadn't he gotten something better? Eternity with people who loved him. That sounded pretty good to him. But who knew? Who really knew which life was better? Not him, that was for certain.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered aloud. Did no one spend time at the mansion? Forget the fact that _he _was always gone -- where did the others go when they were done feeding?

"We're here," a voice called from the dark corner of the room.

Haru tilted his head and made out two figures. Ayame. Shigure. Well that was them accounted for. He nodded to them, heart wrenching when they found that they were in an embrace he only remembered from his memories. They really were close, those two. Nothing had ever separated them. But where was Yuki? He didn't bother to voice the question, though. Yuki was a big boy. He could take care of himself.

Somewhere in the city, Yuki was quickly disproving that statement.

* * *

It had started off as a simple hunt. His nightly meal. Some quiet, suffering child who would come to him as if knowing what he would give them. Release. He would gather them up in his arms and draw from their neck, the same way that every other vampire took their prey. He would suck until there was nothing left to be pulled from the poor child, and then he would bury them.

Like always, it was simple. It usually took no more than five minutes.

This night, however, he wanted something different. He wouldn't have been surprised if Haru had wanted something different as well. They were so very much alike. But anyways. Tonight, Yuki wanted to know the clamor and chaos that was the inside of a club. Haru had always loved these places. So loud, so full of life. So much so that it didn't matter if one was taken, because there would always be another to replace it.

Was that why he loved the places so much?

He knew the club that Haru had gone to the night before. How could he not -- the image came pouring forth from Haru like water breaking from a dam. He couldn't see anything but the club, Haru's panic at having done what he did. Yuki wanted to see the place where his life had changed. Where all there lives had changed.

He flew past the guard in the front, whooshing past random drunk people and the tables full of half-empty beer bottles. He ended up in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with some random person. She had reached out and caught him. Unknowingly, of course. She had just extended her hand in the hopes that she would grab someone.

Yuki spun her around a few times, dipped her, and then let go. He wasn't much of a dancer. Instead, he walked calmly through the mass of bodies to an empty table at the far corner of the room. He was unlucky in that he hadn't fed -- there was blood everywhere in this place. People dragging their nails sensuously down a partner's back, lips being bit in ecstacy, drunk people falling and bashing their heads. The smell was driving Yuki mad.

Was this what Haru felt when he walked into places like this? How could he _stand _it? Yuki stood, stumbled, and sat again. Looked like he was trapped for a moment. The smell was intoxicating, and it was taking over his senses. He couldn't see properly, couldn't think. He was going to take the first decent individual he could get his hands on. So when a tall, dark haired man with glasses walked into the club, he knew he had his pick.

Despite his akin-to-drunk state, Yuki somehow managed to glide gracefully over to the man. He wrapped his slender arms around the man's neck and pulled him down, feeling him tense at the unusual amount of strength Yuki had. That should have been Yuki's signal to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. But he was so full of wanting, he didn't notice anything at all. He looked into the man's dark eyes, smiled, and bent his face to feed.

Then, something happened. The unthinkable. Before he could even sink his fangs into the man, he retaliated. With amazing reflexes, he spun Yuki onto the ground, sitting on top of him. Yuki hissed, baring his fangs. A Hunter. And he had tried to take him! He struggled against the weight of the man but realized -- horrified -- that he was too weak. He hadn't fed, didn't have any of the life that blood brought rushing through him. He couldn't defend himself.

And that was his last thought before the Hunter pulled out one of the deadliest weapons -- a cross. He pressed the entire cross against Yuki's stomach, and Yuki screamed. Then, there was nothing.

0-0

When Yuki awoke, the first thing he realized was that he was hanging by his wrists. Not the most comfortable position, obviously. His stomach was searing, pain spreading through his body with every miniscule move he made. It hurt to breathe, hurt to blink. Every time he did, his body would spasm with pain.

But even though it hurt, he kept moving. He was filled with rage, with fear. He had no idea where he was, no idea how long he would be kept here. He had let his hunger replace his mind, and look what had happened. Looking down, he saw the outline of the cross burned against his stomach. It wasn't the actual _cross _that he was afraid of. It was the stuff it was soaked in. Some deadly liquid acid that burned like the sun, and scared the shit out of any sensible vampire. He winced. That's what was causing the pain.

It was sinking in. He, Yuki Sohma, had been caught by a Hunter.

The tears started before he could even think to stop them. His hair, messy from the struggle he had attempted at the club, fell into his eyes and clouded his vision even more.

"Stupid," he mumbled. "I am so _stupid_."

He hadn't even fed, and he doubted that the Hunters would feed him. If worse came to worse, he would have to feed from himself. No where near as satisfying as a real meal, but a vampire needed blood. He wondered when someone would come and visit him, if they would at all. He wondered who it would be.

As if on cue, the large iron door on the right creaked open. Yuki closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Two male voices, from the sound of it. With his supersonic vampire hearing he picked up the words 'Momiji,' 'bitten,' and 'asleep.' Well, it didn't take too long until Yuki put two and two together and figured out that these people knew the human Haru had left alive. Mentally, he winced. That didn't leave him in a good position. They were more liable now not to listen to anything he said.

"...Not too powerful. I put him out in two minutes."

Yuki bristled. It was hard to fight before a feeding!

"Looks really girly," the second voice commented. "Probably not worth much."

Say **what**?

"That's uncalled for," Yuki called out, trying to be polite. Yuki was **always **polite.

"It's awake," the second voice continued.

"I am _not _an 'it,'" Yuki's eyes narrowed. "I have a name."

"Are you going to share it?"

Now, the vampires eyes were mere slits.

The second voice was smug, "Then be quiet."

The soft crack of a match being lit, a whiff of ozone (1), and Yuki could see his captors. The first was, obviously, the man he had tried to feed from at the club. He looked pale at the moment, as if he had too many burdens pressing on his shoulders. Yuki felt a twinge of guilt for trying to feed from him. If he was close with the one Haru had left, he was probably really worried at the moment.

The second male, however... Yuki scowled at him. He had tousled orange hair, and nearly matching orange eyes. He was tall, probably just a few inches taller than himself, and very tan. He scowled back at Yuki, looking as though he'd love nothing more than to push a stake through the boy's heart.

"I don't suppose you'll let me go," he asked quietly, pulling at his chains. "Considering I haven't done anything wrong."

The red head's expression went sour. His orange eyes blazed with fire, a fire equally matched by Yuki's own eyes. "Your entire _existance _is wrong, monster."

Yuki did not dignify the boy with an answer. He would not be baited.

"Kyo..." the other man raised his voice in warning. "Don't antagonize."

The red-head -- now labeled 'Kyo' -- spun on the man. "Hatori! He may have been the one who bit Momiji!"

Kyo. Hatori. Interesting names. Yuki cocked his head and prepared for an oncoming argument, but Hatori simply shook his head. Then he and Kyo turned and walked to the door. It creaked open again -- someone was going to have to oil that thing -- and Hatori exited. Kyo twisted his head and shot Yuki a look of loathing. Just before the door closed completely, Yuki called out.

"My name is Yuki."

Yuki spent the next several hours before sunrise evaluating his predicament. He was trapped in a Hunters lair, the same Hunters who were friends with this Momiji boy. It didn't look like he was going to be released any time soon. And, the worst of all, it was coming to sunrise.

Now, Yuki had never slept outside of his coffin. When all was said and done, Yuki was _terrified _of sleeping out of it. The smallest crack of light could burn him away to nothing, and he didn't trust any residence of a Hunter. They were all about light. And destruction of vampires. Not a good mix.

When he felt himself becoming drowsy, he did the only thing he could do in his position. He screamed. He screamed, his voice rising to an inhuman pitch. The best sopranos in the world could never have hoped to hit the pitch he did. If they could sleep through that, well, they deserved their titles. But, sure enough, the door burst open several seconds later, and a hand clamped roughly over his mouth. The scream died out.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" a voice hissed. It took Yuki a minute to realize it was Kyo's. Great.

He flicked his tongue across the palm of Kyo's hand, grinning when the Hunter pulled it away with a look of disgust.

"It's almost dawn."

"So? You're in the cellar."

Yuki's eyes widened. "I need a coffin."

"You'll be fine. Others have been kept down here, and they've survived."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"No."

And with that, Kyo turned on his heel and exited again. Yuki supposed that he could have screamed again. He could have screamed and screamed until sleep took over, and he would have, if he'd had any energy. He really needed to feed. Next time, he hoped Hatori came. The man seemed a bit more polite. At least he had kept Kyo from arguing with him.

But what about his coffin? Suddenly, there seemed to be a thousand cracks staring him in the eye, taunting him. Rats poured through from holes in the walls, plants were pushing through cracks in the cieling. _Any _of those could let slip a tiny ray of light. And then it was bye-bye Yuki. Just before oblivion took him, he wondered about his family. How long would it take them to realize he was missing? He hoped that when they found out, they wouldn't do anything drastic.

A smile found its way onto his face. _'Keep wishing, Yuki.' _And with that, he fell asleep.

**

* * *

-shakes head- I swear, these boys! Can't keep themselves out of trouble, can they?**

**Yuki: Considering you are the one who tortures us like this --**

**-slaps hand over Yuki's mouth- Now, now, Yuki! I'll save you. Maybe.**

**Yuki: -glare-**

**Well, that was the chapter, everyone! I actually liked that one as well. It was actually a spur of the moment decision to have Yuki captured -- in the beginning it was going to be Ayame -- but I realized that I had no idea how to get Yuki introduced to Kyo. So yes. I think we'll be seeing more of the vampire Mabudachi in the next chapter. Why? Because I haven't really worked on their characters. **

**(1) - From a Christmas Story. Gods I love that movie. **


End file.
